


Blindfold

by minkly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom JJ, Short One Shot, Smut, Songfic, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly
Summary: Between blindfold and desires, JJ and Michéle share their innermost secrets.[Rarepair Week – Day 3: “Kinks”]





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short experiment with smut inspired by After School's song "Shh" (if wanna list it while your reading, the link is on the notes at the end) and... I really need to write sth about them, I ship it so hard xD
> 
> Have a good reading!

“Did you already finish it, JJ?”, asked the famous figure skater Michele Crispino, in a husky voice, after he received a delicious blowjob, but not reached to the point of he came.

Michéle was naked, blindfolded, handcuffed, laid in a bed of any hotel and with the company of his lover, the prodigy and “King” Jean-Jacques Leroy or simply “King of JJ Style”. Although, all they were doing at that moment it was a game, a scenario where JJ “kidnapped” the other.

Jean-Jacques put his index finger on Crispino’s lips and said, using all his sensuality:

“Shh, we didn't over yet, Mickey.”, he gave him a passionate kiss, full of desire. Then, JJ, who was already properly prepared, knelt over Michele’s lap, positioned himself over the top of his hard dick and slowly lowers himself down onto it until he was fully seated on Michele’s cock, feeling the maximum of it inside of his ass. Along with it came their moans, the sex smells, the dirty talk and everything more which meant rough sex.

Their game was dangerous, both had girlfriend. They didn’t know until where it would take them, but it didn’t matter at that moment. They were too much busy, blindfolded by their own desires.

“ _(…) Our secrets, our lips, their scents are stronger than a rainbow_

_If you wanna make love, come to me (…)”_

_(After School – Shh)_

**Author's Note:**

> Shh - After School: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzJv4OWUe_0


End file.
